Diet
by morph
Summary: Spark Word Fic. 1 Just a short little fic. about some of Chum's thoughts.


AN/ This is the first fic in a series of short misc. fanfictions biased on or centered on 'Spark Words' from a fantastic little book called "The Writer's Block" by Jason Rekulak. The first Spark Word in the book was 'diet.' I thought of many things that could go with that word, but I finally decided on the vegetarian sharks from Disney and Pixar's 'Finding Nemo'. This short fic is some of the thoughts of Chum the mako shark. Why Chum? Well, I thought that out of the three sharks, he was one of the most interesting characters and I thought that he would be a neat character to think in the mindset of. Also because it's unlikely that everyone out there would do a story about Chum. Bruce seems to be more popular. Enjoy this little fic and I hope you remember to review! :)  
  
"Fish are friends, not food!" That was what we decided out motto would be. Well, it was really Bruce who decided it. I was certainly not going to be one to argue with him. Who really wants to argue with a great white shark? Sure, I've got lots of long, sharp teeth and I am the fastest one in the group, but I doubt that I'd win a fight against Bruce.  
  
But wait, Bruce is a nice shark. We all are. Why would we want to fight? We're all really good mates. Especially Anchor and I. We're almost like brothers!  
  
It was Anchor who found our hideout in the old sub in the middle of that active minefield. It was perfect. Nice and quiet and out of the way. The only bad thing about it was the lack of food around the place. Even though the three of us had a diet now that only consisted of seaweed and other plant stuff, I was still really hungry most, no wait, ALL of the time.  
  
When step five of our program came up, bring a fish friend to a meeting; I had a very difficult time trying to find a friend to come with me. I think it had something to do with the fact that I was a shark trying to get a fish to come to a gathering of sharks. This is why me, Anchor and Brice are trying to change our diets. It is very hard for us to make friends with other fish.  
  
Finally I found someone. A bite-sized little fish who tolled me that he wasn't afraid of sharks although now I think he just went with me because his friends dared him to. Unfortunately, as he was swimming back to the sub with me...I don't know what happened. I just lost control of my instincts and I ate him in one bite. Instinct can be a hard thing to control. So is hunger, and I could not stand a diet of seaweed any longer at that point.  
  
I regretted eating the fish afterwards though. I felt almost like I had let Anchor and Bruce down. It was too late to find another fish friend, so I went to the meeting without one. Bruce was super understanding about it though, and because be brought two friends, he let me have one. What a great guy Bruce is!  
  
Over all, I don't think that that meeting was a very good one though. It seems like Bruce was having trouble sticking to his vegetarian diet too. Anchor and I had to intervene to prevent him from eating our new fish friends. All it took was a little spill of blood in the water to set Bruce off. The meeting ended with the mines going off and us loosing our hideout.  
  
There are times when I wonder why we changed our diets so radically, eating the opposite of what our bodies are designed to. But then I remember the steps and how everyone was afraid of us because of our meat eating diets. It's like what the pledge says, "If I am to change this image I must first change myself." I have got to change my diet if I want to become more accepted in the ocean community.  
  
However...the next time I absolutely have to eat some meat, I'm going to go after a dolphin. Those cheeky little air-breathing mammals! Or maybe that human who put this fishing hook in my snout. I don't care if it makes me look tough. Nice sharks don't need to look tough.  
  
I guess I'll go and eat some seaweed now before the next meeting. Boy, if my relatives back off the coast of New Zealand could see me now. I bet they would have a fit at my vegetarian diet! 


End file.
